


Promenons-nous dans les bois

by Nimon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bouldering, Climbing, Forests, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimon/pseuds/Nimon
Summary: Discover why Fontainebleau is the best place on earth to go bouldering.
Kudos: 1





	Promenons-nous dans les bois

Three pairs of footsteps echoed through the dark forest. It was only 6 and a half but the sun having set a long time ago, it was already pitch black. The only other sound which could be heard was coming from some squirrels running around. The three friends came all the way from Ireland to Fontainebleau for bouldering, and the best moment for it was in winter, when the rocks were less slippery. “Why can’t we go this summer? I don’t like going out when it’s less than 25 degrees.” Abbie’s second favorite activity was complaining about the cold weather, which she would practice at least twice a day back in Cork. Unfortunately, her favorite one was climbing so she let herself be dragged across the Channel. She wasn’t the strongest or the most agile, scrap that, she was pretty weak however she wasn’t scared to let her body fall from the top of a boulder to their crash pad, much to the dismay of Fiona, who used her last paycheck to buy it. She would threaten her with each fall: “If you damage it, you pay twice the price.” to which Abbie responded with “What’s the point of a CRASH pad if I can’t CRASH onto it?”.

Said crash pad was carried by a very quiet Shane, at the end of the line. Being the only boy of the group, he had to carry it since they got off the rented car in the morning. He wasn’t pleased at all. He would insist on spending way too much time on the same boulder until the three of them managed to climb at the top. Understand: until they had to literally carry Abbie to the top. She would tell him her arms couldn’t take it anymore and he would tell her this was all in her head and that she could do anything if she just believed in herself. Way to avoid the problem. Throughout the day he climbed most of the rocks quite easily except for one. He told the other two to continue without him and that he’ll catch up later. Fiona didn’t want to leave the mat and Abbie didn’t want to die because she jumped on a nonexistent crash pad. Thus, they just took pictures and followed a dog around waiting for their friend. He knew Fiona could carry the mat but she praised him for being “the strongest man in Europe” and he was so annoyed that he couldn’t think of an answer.

Actually it was Fiona, who was walking at the front with the flashlight of her cellphone to light up the past, who planned this trip. She introduced both her friends to the amazing world of climbing earlier this year and since then, they’ve been bouldering every week. “You can’t call yourself a climber if you don’t go at least once to Fontainebleau.” And that was all they needed to hop on the first plane to France. It was her first time going there too, she just needed someone to go with her since her other friends have other interests. She would take a few seconds to look at each boulder before climbing them like she’s been doing it all her life. The other two would also non-ironically applaud every time she reached the top of a rock. Today was really fun.

Fiona’s phone was the only one working at that moment. Abbie’s one died when she kept taking pictures of small lizards resting on rocks and trees and Shane’s one was just too old. Staying in another country for only a few days, they decided not to take french phone numbers. They’ve walked so far in the forest that they couldn’t use any service on the cellphone anymore, well except for the flashlight. No GPS, no text or call to anyone, needless to say they were screwed. They’ve been walking for way too long and they didn’t even know where they were. Hence they decided to camp although it was forbidden in Fontainebleau. If they were lucky, someone would come to tell them to leave and lead them to the nearest road.

They ate the leftovers from their noon break and chatted while sitting on the crash pad. Abbie even sang some early 2000’s song to lighten up the mood and prevent the squirrels to sleep. They must have been pretty pissed off. Occasionally, one of the three climbers would excuse themselves to relieve their bladder. The sound of their footsteps would fade away before coming back almost immediately after before disappearing and reappearing again. The person would then come back but the footsteps never stopped for more than five seconds. The first time it occurred was when Shane left for a few minutes and the girls didn’t question it because “maybe boys piss while walking, I don’t know.” But it also happened when Abbie was away and Fiona was starting to freak out just a bit because they can’t both seriously piss while walking. Shane just thought that they were all exhausted hence the extra noises they heard. Abbie thought it must have been a boar.

Ultimately they decided to sleep in order to wake up early to catch the first hikers in the morning. The girls took the crash pad and Shane laid on their backpacks near Fiona. He could’ve joined them on the mat but refused because he moves too much in his sleep. “If you have night terrors and start screaming, I kill you.” is what Abbie had answered before he rolled his eyes. As the minutes passed, she drew nearer to Fiona to feel some human warmth, she also decided to never leave her house in winter again. Fiona moved closer to her friend as well but not because of the cold, because she just heard other footsteps and they were closer than before. She tightly closed her eyes, repeating herself that it was all in her head. As for Shane, he was already fast asleep and snoring loudly. Seriously, is it even humanly possible to make so much noise?

After some time, Abbie had rolled over and now had her back turned to Fiona. Said Fiona slowly got up, the movement on the crash pad waking her friend up. She tilted her head to look at Fiona who told her: “I have to pee.” She hummed and lied her head down again. The night was silent except for the sound of Fiona’s footsteps slowly fading in the distance. Abbie waited for a bit until she felt the mat dipping underneath her friend’s weight before letting sleep take over her again.

Later that night she was once again awaken which started to irritate her. This time it was starting to rain. Raindrops were slowly hitting her cheek so she used her hand as an umbrella, not wanting to move from her questionably comfortable position. When she was too tired to fight against Mother Nature she dropped her arm to its initial position. She would get used to it she thought, she just wanted to rest. A raindrop ran down to her lips, she tasted it and froze, now fully awake. It didn’t taste like water, the taste was familiar and she didn’t like it, not one bite. She hesitantly raised her head to look above her. When she saw it, she wanted to scream but her voice was stuck in her throat. There, hanging from a branch were Shane and Fiona. Their eyes were wide open and they were looking directly at Abbie. Well, they would be looking at her if they were still alive. Blood was dripping from Fiona’s throat and it looked like Shane’s one was slit too. Her eyes then filled with tears as the figure lying beside her on the mat was slowly rising up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months, take me back there please.


End file.
